


sharing sandwiches

by hailingstars



Series: someone gets hurt (febuwhump 2021) [22]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cats, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter loves animals, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, cats love Tony stark, don't look, it wouldn't be a hailing febuwhump if I didn't write a fic where the Starks get a pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailingstars/pseuds/hailingstars
Summary: “Mr. Stark,” said Peter. “Don’t look.”“I’m already looking,” said Tony. “I already don’t like it.”“Aww. How could you say that about Yeti?”Tony stared at the scene in his kitchen.Peter Parker leaned against the counter, with wild, messy mask hair, and dressed as Spider-Man. He held a small kitten in his hand, and there was a bag of kitten food on the floor near his feet. Kernels of it laid scattered all over the place, next to a small dish with a cute fishbone graphic.Tony released a long, weary breath. “Why does this always happen?”“Always is over exaggerating” said Peter. “This particular thing hasn’t happened before.”“Really? Cause it feels like it has,” said Tony, horrified that Peter had already given the creature a name. “You named the cat Yeti?”“Yeah.”ORPeter brings a kitten home, and Tony tries to not get attached. Tries being keyword.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: someone gets hurt (febuwhump 2021) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138436
Comments: 31
Kudos: 225
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	sharing sandwiches

“Mr. Stark,” said Peter. “Don’t look.” 

“I’m already looking,” said Tony. “I already don’t like it.” 

“Aww. How could you say that about Yeti?”

Tony stared at the scene in his kitchen. 

Peter Parker leaned against the counter, with wild, messy mask hair, and dressed as Spider-Man. He held a small kitten in his hand, and there was a bag of kitten food on the floor near his feet. Kernels of it laid scattered all over the place, next to a small dish with a cute fishbone graphic. 

Tony released a long, weary breath. “Why does this always happen?” 

“Always is over exaggerating” said Peter. “This particular thing hasn’t happened before.” 

“Really? Cause it feels like it has,” said Tony, horrified that Peter had already given the creature a name. “You named the cat Yeti?”

“Yeah.”

The kitten meowed, as if to confirm his name really was Yeti, and even Tony had to admit, that stupid animal was cute as hell. He shook his head.  _ No _ . This wasn’t happening. 

“Peter,” said Tony, trying his best to sound firm. “We can’t have a cat.” 

“I think we can.” 

The kitten meowed again, and Tony’s heart melted a little bit. 

“Make that beast stop making that adorable sound.”

Another meow. So it was a defiant little thing. Just like Peter in his determination to prove that Tony was really just a soft old man. He could see why the two of them along so well. 

“Why? Are you afraid you’re gonna fall in love with him?” asked Peter.

“Absolutely not.”

“Well Yeti’s just trying to say that he likes you,” said Peter, holding out the kitten, as if he were Mufasa presenting Simba to the pride lands, as if he expected Tony to hold him and cuddle him.

“Well I don’t like him.” 

Peter gasped, and pulled Yeti into his chest with one hand. He covered the kitten's ears with the other. “How dare.” 

“What even possessed you to bring a cat back home in the first place?” 

He launched into a wild and harrowing story about a burning building and animal control, only to, at the very end, admit that he’d simply found the kitten cold and hungry in a New York alleyway. 

“And I couldn’t really leave him there, Mr. Stark.” 

“I agree,” said Tony. “Doesn’t mean you had to bring him here. There are shelters.” 

“He already thinks of me as his brother. Leaving him all alone at some shelter would have been abandonment.” 

“Abandonment,” repeated Tony, shaking his head. “That’s awfully dramatic.” 

“Pepper says I get it from you.” 

Tony frowned, and was about to rebuff this extremely untrue statement when, as if having heard her name spoken, Pepper entered the kitchen. She took in the scene, just the way Tony had, except when her eyes fell on Yeti she had the opposite reaction. 

“Awww,” said Pepper. Peter passed the kitten to her, and Pepper scratched Yeti on the head. That disgusting feline had the nerve to look as if he were enjoying it. “He’s adorable, Peter. I had one that looked just like him when I was little.” 

“Tony’s making me take him to a shelter,” said Peter, pumping his voice full of pretend sadness that made Tony want to shake him a little bit. 

“What?” asked Pepper. Her tone was very much one that told Tony had his wife had fallen for the kitten. “No. We have to keep him.” 

“That isn’t what I said,” said Tony. “Peter misunderstood me. What I said is that we’ll have to go to the pet store and buy him some toys.” 

“Oh good,” said Pepper. She smiled at Peter, and gave Yeti back to him. “I’ll go and tell Morgan. She’ll be so pleased.” 

Pepper left the kitchen, just as quickly as she arrived, leaving just Tony and Peter standing around. Peter grinned annoyingly, and if he hadn’t been holding Yeti, he would’ve given him a good shove, or at least spray him down really good with the faucet sprayer. 

*

It was time for Tony’s soap. 

Now that he was retired, and unbothered by chaotic, world threatening events, Tony liked to keep up with the lives of people who lived more dramatic lives than him. 

He plopped down on the couch with his tuna on rye, switched on his show, and took a bite. 

A small meow captured his attention. He tore his eyes away from the show, and looked down at Yet. He sat there by his feet, looking straight up at him with wide, green eyes. Food begging eyes. 

“Nope,” said Tony. He already shared his house with the beast. He wasn’t about to start sharing his sandwich as well. “Scaddle.” 

He shook his foot, successfully causing Yeti to back up, but only so that wild minion could jump up on the couch. 

“Don’t even think abo -”

But it was too late. Yeti jumped up in his lap, laid down across his legs and curled into a ball. Tony was about to put his sandwich down long enough to remove the cat, but Yeti started purring and he was left immobilized. 

“Fine,” says Tony. He took some tuna from the side of his sandwich, and let Yeti lick it off his finger. He gave him a few good pets, then turned his eyes back on the show, where someone was getting a drink thrown into their face. 

“Aww.”

Tony turned his head and saw Peter standing near the living room entrance.

“That was so cute,” he told him, walking closer, and finally, sinking into the couch. “You love him.” 

“I do  _ not _ .” 

“You so do. You won’t even share your sandwiches  _ with me _ .” 

“That’s because you’re a human garbage disposal,” said Tony. “You wouldn’t just be happy with just half, you’d eat the entire thing and then what’s left in my fridge.” 

“Fair point,” said Peter. “You watch this shit?” 

Tony chucked a pillow at him. 

*

So Tony did love that stupid cat. 

He might as well admit it. Yeti was disgustingly cute. Not even cleaning the litter box could change his mind. 

He’d grown on him, he guessed, and only about a week of having the little guy, Tony found himself out in the workshop. He wasn’t working with tech. Just regular, plain old wood. He’d cover his creation with carpet later, but for now, he was in just the beginning stages. 

“What’cha making?” 

Tony jumped, and turned, and of course saw the gremlin that had started this whole mess, leaning against the door. 

“A structure.” Was the only information Tony was willing to give. 

Peter wondered further into the garage, and took a long look at the elaborate blueprints Tony had drawn up. 

“You’re building, uh, ummm Yeti’s Kitty Palace?” 

“It’s a working title.” 

Peter laughed, and it was so genuine and pure, a smile tugged at Tony’s lips. 

“Can I help?” 

“Can you focus on what you’re doing,” said Tony. “And not hack your own hand off with the wood cutter?” 

“Yeah.”

“Then sure.” 

“Yes!” said Peter. “But I’ve got a few suggestions. Some improvements.” 

“Oh, yeah? Hit me.” 

“We should build in a cave!” said Peter. “Except at the top, so he can pounce at unsuspecting victims.” 

“What if we’re the unsuspecting victims?” Tony imagined a horror scene, with a cat jumping and landing on the top of his head, with his claws digging into this scalp. 

“Then we probably deserve it,” said Peter. “Cats are very wise.” 

“Wiser than spiders, that’s for damn sure.” 

Peter looked at him with a pretend offense, but didn’t waste any time marking up and changing his blueprints. Tony had let him, and watched him with fascination, always interested to see the genius way that Peter’s mind worked. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! <3 
> 
> comments and kudos let me know what you think!!


End file.
